Doll
by DeathRuby
Summary: This was a contest entry so I want people to read and review what they think of it. -I would submit this to fictionpress but I don't know how to.-


Doll

I like blood. That is a true statement. I like to watch it drip, especially when it comes out of fresh wounds. I like to see it come out of my own body, from all the existing cuts that are visible on my pale white skin. I like pain. This is another true statement. I like when I feel the sensation, how it goes all throughout my body. I like pain and blood. But I'm normal...Right?

I looked to the ground as I saw my parents pace about. I played with a doll while I watched them. I called the doll Aqua, after my unborn sister. The doll looked little like me, while it had blue hair and grey eyes, I had black and brown. The only similarity it had was long hair like mine. The real Aqua was supposed to be born with me, my twin. But she never saw the light of day because she died in my mother. That is why doctors say I have mental problems. I was born wrongly is what they said lightly. I don't believe them. They say my problem is with blood. I just like to hurt myself on purpose. I like to feel the pain and to see the blood. But it's all because I want to look just like Aqua. She has numerous rips and tears, so since I feel like she's a part of me, I give myself pain in the places she has the rips. Every time a wound heals, I sew up that part of Aqua and go onto the next rip. The pain doesn't hurt though, I really like it. But sometimes mum and dad try to take Aqua away from me, I scream and shout but they pull harder and eventually Aqua gets more rips. I'm really thankful for my parents for doing that, since I can feel more pain.

Mum and dad looked at me and Aqua with pitying eyes. I stared back at them, oblivious of what they were thinking. I turned my head and peered out the window. The sun was shining. Mum had a hurtful expression when she glanced at Aqua. Dad walked to the phone and began to ring someone. The only people he knew to call were the doctors. I was going to the hospital today, as usual. But it was a regular appointment, so I didn't mind.

I walked with my right hand holding onto my dad's arm. In my other was Aqua, her hair flowing while I swung her. Mum talked to a doctor and I was quickly taken to a consulting room. I sat on the hospital bed because the chairs were already taken. A different doctor from my usual came in. Instead of an old, grey-haired man, I get a young, beautiful, blonde-haired woman. She gives me a warm smile, not like the fake ones the others give me. I hug Aqua as the woman talks to my parents. After a bit the woman walks up to me and says hello. I give her a small nod, indicating that I am aware of her presence. The woman begins to speak, "So your name is Ruby? What a beautiful name." I give her a smile which she gladly returns. She looks into my arms, looking at Aqua's hair. "So this is Aqua? Could I say hi?" I slowly open my arms to show Aqua's face. The woman reaches out to stroke her, but I cover her with my arms. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you." She recoils and asks me a few questions such as: "When did you get Aqua?" and "How does your body feel?". I tell her that I got Aqua when I was born, because the real Aqua died. When I said "Fine" to the second question, she looks at me. I recently cut myself on a rock so I would match Aqua. She asks me to show Aqua, which I reluctantly do. "Ruby, you have great precision to where you need to ...Injure yourself. It matches exactly where Aqua has it. Now, I need to put some disinfectant on that wound. I wouldn't want you to get more injuries than Aqua do I?" It was true, I never created a single rip in Aqua, besides when mum and dad tried to pull her off me. I only gave injuries to myself, but not to her because it would be too painful. The doctor covers all my injuries with bandaids to clean them. "Now sweetie, could you take Aqua and go wait outside? I need to talk to your parents." I give her a slight nod and begin to walk to the door, but not before I go to mum and grab a compact sewing kit out of her handbag.

Sitting outside the room, I begin to sew up the rips where the doctor healed me. I do it as neatly as possible, making sure not to make the sewing too conspicuous. I waited and waited, until I eventually fall asleep. When I wake up I was in my bed with Aqua next to me. I smiled and kissed Aqua on her cheek, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day, I talked to my parents. They tell me I have another doctor's appointment. They drive me far away to a mansion-like building where I'm met with the woman. She gives me a big grin and asks me to follow her. She leads me inside where I'm met with other people like the woman. They inform me that I'll be living here for a while. They show me to my room. I smile and lay Aqua onto the bed. The woman, whose name I now know as Angel, brings in a gown. She tells me that I will sleep in it, so I begin to change. It begins to turn dark outside and I feel a bit drowsy. Angel takes me to the bed, tucks me in and lays Aqua next to me. She says goodnight and closes the door. _Maybe this isn't so bad _I tell myself.

The next day I am put on numerous tests to show my physical, mental and emotional abilities. The emotional tests threaten to scar me for life as in front of me I see Aqua taken from my grasp as I am restrained with cloth. I scream and shout, vowing to kill myself if they didn't give her back. They take me into my room and leave me on my bed still tied up. I yell until my voice cracks, then I begin to sob. This has never happened to me before. I cry myself to sleep, with my pain-filled tears streaking my face.

In the morning I see Aqua with me, my limbs untied and I'm wrapped in my blanket. Not a single rip or tear is on her, since they'd sewn her up. I hold onto Aqua, squeezing her so close that I cause a small rip to re-open. I look around the room to see if there's anything to make me bleed. Nothing except the bed. I pick a corner and begin to smash myself into it. I smile, as the blood begins to trickle down to the floor. Then out of nowhere, the "people" grab me and force me down. They take Aqua away from me and once again I am tied. The blood from the wound splatters the ground, leaving red blotches for me to see. After a while, I get Aqua and she and I are sewn up.

Everyday the same thing happens, over and over again. The take her away and I'm tied, I scream, after a while she returns without a single rip, then they take her away again. Angel says it's for treatment, to make me feel better...I know where I am. I'm in a mental asylum, a place where crazy people get rehabilitated for an illness. I'm not crazy! I'm normal just like everyone else! I have to escape, I have to run away, but I need Aqua by my side. I trudge to my door, trying to do anything to it. But the door is made out of steel, I can't leave a single scratch on it. Having enough, I slide to the floor, my silent tears making me shudder.

One week: I'm screaming like a maniac for Aqua. Two weeks: I'm restrained in my room. Three weeks: I begin to feel anxious in case "they" come near me. One month: They start doing major tests with me, taking Aqua away. Two months: They leave me to injure myself, but I can't do it since Aqua's not with me. Five months: I'm slowly doing things by myself without Aqua, but I sleep with her. Seven months: They try to make me sleep alone, no success. Eight months: They begin to take Aqua for full days, I've become mental again. Ten months: I get Aqua for only three days of the week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. One year: I've started to not bother about Aqua, they begin to do more treatment. One year five months: They teach me that Aqua is just a doll, not my sister which I heavily deny. Two years: I begin to think about what they've said and I begin to leave Aqua by herself.

Three years later.

They say that I'm being released out of here. They tell me that I've completed my treatment and my "illness" is gone. I look around me, my room where I was treated. Tied and locked in just for the sake of Aqua. Everything that I did was because of her. I gaze at her on the bed, as if she was looking at me. But I didn't want to take her, I'd learnt that if I did, it would mean my illness would come again. My illness made me hurt myself for my self pleasure, it was called masochism. They said it wasn't normal, it wasn't even in medical books. "I don't want to remember it ever again." I tell myself. I close the door and meet with Angel. In her hand is a single photo, of Aqua and me. She says to keep it as a memory of this place. I follow Angel out of the asylum to her car. I stare one last time at it, ready to get away.

When I reached home I was amazed. It was so different from last time. Maybe it's because I spent too long out of it. I sat on the couch to watch TV, flicking through the channels to the news. The reporter's voice practically shouted, "AT NEW LIFE ASYLUM THERE HAS BEEN A FIRE! HALF OF THE PATIENTS HAVE DIED AND THE BUILDING HAS RECIEVED MILLIONS OF DOLLARS OF DAMAGE! FIREFIGHTERS HAVE FOUND THE CAUSE OF THE FIRE, A LIT MATCH! THEY ACCUSE ONE OF THE PATIENTS TO HAVE CAUSED IT!" A live shot of my asylum is shown. Damage was an understatement, since literally half the building was burnt down including my room, along with Aqua. Aqua. I left her there to burn, because I didn't want to take her.

I stared at the photo Angel had given me, of holding Aqua in my arms with a smile on my face. I looked straight into her eyes. Then a small girl-like spoke, "**You left me to burn.**" I had to be imagining it, there's no way it could've been Aqua. Even I knew enough to clarify that statement.

But who's to say that Aqua was just a normal doll?

Not me.

_The end._


End file.
